Infernoid
"Infernoide" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Infernoid" (インフェルノイド, Inferunoido) é um arquétipo de monstros de FOGO do Tipo Demônio que estrearam em Secrets of Eternity. Este foi o primeiro arquétipo cujos monstros foram todos Monstro de Invocação-Especial, até o lançamento de "Infernoid Decatron" em Clash of Rebellions. Eles tem suporte dos Cards de Magia e Armadilha do arquétipo "Void". Informação "Os mensageiros do Inferno que queimam tudo que esteja no caminho deles!" Em tempos imemoriais, esses mensageiros do inferno foram selados dentro da Árvore Sagrada de Naturia junto com os "Qli". Dizem que suas formas são baseadas nas formas de monstros antigos que foram apreendidos e capturados. Design Aparência Os monstros revelados "Infernoides" parecem demônios mecânicos. Seus designs incorporam componentes vintage de computador (como o decatron) e as descrições de seus demônios correspondentes (como Adrammalech "Attondel" com a cauda de um pavão). A armadura em seus corpos também está decorada com linhas grossas e em treliça, semelhantes às que também adornam os monstros "Qli", dos quais emanam os "Infernoides". Em geral, cada "Infernoide" tem um número de vasos (como visto em "Void Seer") em seu corpo, igual ao seu Nível, e são coloridos de acordo com as esferas do seu monstro "Qli" correspondente. Etimologia O nome do arquétipo é uma combinação das palavras Inferno/Infernal e Android. No OCG - Cada um dos nomes dos monstros "Infernoide" de nível 7 e inferior são corrupções dos nomes de demônios Bíblicos/Cabalísticos, como "Lucifuge" e "Beelzebub". Os monstros de nível alto, como "Nehemoth" e "Adramelech", usam versões não corrompidas. Seus Cards de Magia e Armadilha são nomeados após o Purgatório. No TCG - Presumivelmente para evitar referências às entidades ocultas ou demoníacas, cada monstro "Infernoide" é nomeado após um número ordinal num idioma diferente que corresponde ao seu próprio Nível ("Antra", por exemplo, significa "segundo" em lituano , enquanto "Onuncu" é turco/azerbaijano por "décimo"). O seu suporte de Cards de Magia/Armadilha é chamado Void. Correspondência Estilos de Jogo Demolir Os monstros "Infernoides" não podem ser Inovcados por Invocação-Normal/Baixado, devem ser Invocados por Invocação-Especial, banindo outros "Infernoides" da mão e/ou Cemitério enquanto os Níveis ou Classes combinados de todos os Monstros de Efeito que você controla são 8 ou menos. Os "Infernoides" de Nível 4 ou inferior exigem que um monstro "Infernoide" seja banido, os de Nível 5 ao 8 exigem que o jogador bana dois "Infernoides", e os Nível 9 e 10 exigem que três "Infernoides" sejam banidos. Todos eles têm 0 ATK e/ou 0 DEF, com exceção do Nível 9 e 10, que possuem ATK / DEF iguais. Os monstros "Infernoide" de Nível 4 e inferior só podem ser Invocados por Invocação-Especial da mão, e têm efeitos que lidam com a remoção de cards individuais no campo, simplesmente destruindo-os ou devolvendo-os à mão ou ao Deck. Além disso, durante o turno do oponente, eles podem Tributar um monstro para banir qualquer card no Cemitério do oponente. Os monstros "Infernoid" do nível 5 ao 8 podem ser Invocados por Invocação-Especial, tanto da mão como do Cemitério, e têm efeitos ofensivos que ativam quando batalham com um monstro, permitindo que eles atacem uma segunda vez consecutiva, manipule a mão do oponente ou bane qualquer card no Campo ou no Deck Adicional do oponente. Como os "Infernoides" menores, seus efeitos secundários também permitem que o jogador bana qualquer card do Cemitério do oponente ao custo de Tributar um monstro, mas pode ser ativado durante o turno de qualquer duelista. Por sua vez, isso pode ser usado defensivamente para esquivar efeitos ou estrategicamente para reduzir os Níveis combinados de monstros que você controla, permitindo que você continue Invocando mais "Infernoides". Por fim, "Infernoide Devyaty" e "Infernoide Onuncu" (Nível 9 e 10, respectivamente), também podem ser Invocados por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério e tem efeitos de remoção em massa que são desencadeados durante a sua Inocação-Especial. "Devyaty" destrói todos as Magias/Armadilhas no campo, exceto os card de Magia/Armadilha "Void", já o "Onuncu" limpa todos os outros monstros no campo. Seus efeitos secundários negam a ativação de um efeito e bane o card negado, ao custo de um tributo. "Devyaty" anula os efeitos de Monstros, e "Onuncu" anula os efeitos Magias/Armadilhas. O primeiro monstro de Invocação-Normal do arquétipo, "Infernoide Decatron", é um monstro Regulador que pode enviar um monstro "Infernoide" do seu Deck para o seu Cemitério após sua Invocação, para ganhar o Nível do monstro enviado e mudar seu próprio nome e efeitos para os do monstro enviado. Isso permite uma grande flexibilidade na medida em que os efeitos de todos os outros monstros "Infernoid" do Deck Principal agora são facilmente acessíveis através de "Decatron", sem necessidade de Invocar por Invocação-Especial esses monstros. O envio de monstros "Infernoide" para o Cemitério com o efeito de "Decatron" permite que eles sejam banidos pela Invocação-Especial de outros monstros "Infernoide" ou recuperados com "Void Purification". O efeito de mudança de Nível de "Decatron" e seu status de Regulador também permite que o Deck seja mais eficiente com Invocações Sincro e Xyz. Suporte "Void" Como os "Infernoides" precisam constantemente de seus "irmãos" para banir e contemplar seus requisitos de Invocação, seu suporte geralmente gira em torno de manter o Cemitério abastecido com "Infernoides". Além disso, os cards "Void" têm vários efeitos disruptivos e defensivos que permitem um estilo de Controle de jogo. * "Eye of the Void" pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial um monstro "Infernoide" da mão, ignorando sua condição de Invocação. Isso às vezes é útil para a defesa (contra ataques diretos, por exemplo). * "Void Imagination" reduz os níveis de todos os "Infernoides" para Invocações do Deck Adicional e pode enviar-se e outros "Infernoides" para o Cemitério para a Invocação-Fusão de "Infernoid Tierra". Também pode preencher o Cemitério rapidamente, desde que seu oponente controle um Monstro de Deck Adicional. * "Void Expansion" é outro card que auxilia no processo de Invocação, pois permite que os "Infernoides" sejam banidos do campo e produzam defesa através de "Infernoid Tokens" durante cada uma das Fases de Apoio do seu dono. Ele também protege seus "Infernoides" de serem alvo de ataques e/ou efeitos, exceto o nível mais alto "Infernoide" que você controla. * "Void Launch" é útil, pois envia 2 "Infernoides" do Deck para o Cemitério durante as Fases de Apoio do proprietário. * "Void Feast" Invoca 3 "Infernoides" diretamente do Deck, acelerando futuras Invocações. * "Void Purification" permite que você "recicle" recursos durante cada Fase de Apoio. Durante a Fase do oponente: adicione 1 "Infernoide" do seu Cemitério à sua mão. Durante a sua Fase: retornar 1 banido "Infernoide" para o seu Cemitério. * "Void Seer" pode ser usado para proteger 1 "Infernoide" dos efeitos do oponente durante esse turno; Além disso, evita que um monstro "Infernoide" seja destruído por um efeito de card, banindo-se do Cemitério. NOTA: Este efeito secundário pode ser usado mesmo durante o turno que é enviado para o Cemitério. * "Void Vanishment" adiciona qualquer card "Void" do Deck à mão descartando um card. Além disso, quando qualquer "Infernoide" lutar contra um monstro do oponente, você pode banir os dois monstros que estão batalhando. Isso fornece uma opção de remoção controlada semelhante ao "D.D. Warrior" que realmente pode ajudar em situações difíceis. Suporte Adicional * "Reasoning", "Monster Gate", "Needlebug Nest", etc .: usado para preencher o Cemitério com "Infernoides", estabelecendo futuras Invocações "Infernoide" e, no caso de "Reasoning" e "Monster Gate", trazendo Monstros do Deck para seu lado do campo. * "Burial from a Different Dimension" e "Miracle Dig": pode ser usado para reciclar monstros "Infernoide" banidos de volta ao Cemitério, permitindo futuras Invocações de "Infernoides". * Suporte do Cemitério: cards como "Peropero Cerperus", "Galaxy Cyclone", "Breakthrough Skill", etc.: devido à probabilidade de os cards serem movidos aleatoriamente para o Cemitério por outro suporte, os cards que têm efeitos que ativam do Cemitério podem realmente ajudar. * '''Monstros Sem Efeito: '''Pode ser possível encaixar monstros Sem Efeito no Deck, como "Gem-Knight Pearl", "Scrap Archfiend", "Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth", etc. * Certos monstros "Lightsworn", particularmente "Lyla" e "Raiden", podem ser úteis. "Lyla" pode ser usado para destruir as comportas que normalmente paralisariam este Deck (ou seja, "Vanity's Emptiness", "Lose 1 Turn", "Imperial Iron Wall"). "Raiden" pode gerar cards durante a sua Fase Principal e é um Regulador de Nível 4, permitindo que você envie 2 cards para o Cemitério antes de usá-lo para uma Invocação-Sincro ou para Invocar um Monstro Xyz Classe 4. Além disso, eles podem ser buscados com "Charge of the Light Brigade". Cards Recomendados Pontos Fortes "Infernoides" são potencialmente um Deck muito rápido e ofensivo. Eles geralmente são capazes de estabelecer rapidamente com poucos cards e podem desencadear uma barragem de atacantes poderosos, de uma maneira semelhante a "Dragon Rulers". O verdadeiro chefe dos monstros do Deck possui efeitos de remoção em massa, força e a capacidade de negar os efeitos de cards. E, embora seus custos e condições de Invocação parecem íngremes no início, quando jogados habilmente, sua utilidade geralmente pode superar a perda na vantagem do card. "Infernoides" podem, mesmo em raras ocasiões, realizar OTK ao invocar certos monstros em sequência. Além de atacantes fortes e facilmente Invocáveis, eles podem colocar pressão constante sobre o oponente quando estabelecido em campo. Ao usar efeitos de remoção, efeitos defensivos e constantemente Invocando monstros, o oponente é forçado a perder ou a consumir seus recursos do campo e da mão. Os "Infernoides" devem sofrer perdas para poderem funcionar de forma eficaz, mas o oponente geralmente sofrerá perdas ainda maiores. Para reforçar essa força, "Infernoides" também pode tributar monstros para banir cards do Cemitério do oponente. Essa habilidade lhes dá uma maneira de escapar de efeitos, estratégias e cortar o oponente de recursos em um momento crucial. Juntamente com cards como "Void Vanishment", isso permite que os "Infernoides" controlem o jogo de forma semelhante aos Decks Anti-Meta. Com a adição de "Void Imagination", o arquétipo também possui um card que pode inibir efetivamente o oponente. Mesmo que o oponente não seja intimidado pela presença do card e Invocar de qualquer maneira, então o card pode permitir o enxame. Isso pode, por sua vez, facilitar a capacidade de Invocação de monstros do Deck Adicional. O efeito de "Infernoid Tierra" também pode ser usado para potencialmente enviar três cópias de "Elder Entity N'tss" do Deck Adicional ao Cemitério e resultar na destruição de três dos cards do oponente ou forçá-los a desperdiçar recursos. Devido à sua relativa falta de foco no Deck Adicional, o estilo de jogo "Infernoide" é relativamente não afetado pela Master Rule 4. Se tem alguma coisa que os Decks "Infernoide" se beneficiam, é disso, pois os Monstros Link não possuem Níveis ou Classes. Pontos Fracos A maior melhor maneira de combater os Infernoides é impedindo os banimentos. Eles devem banir os cards de suas mãos ou Cemitérios, a fim de se Invocarem por Invocações-Especial; cards que impedem o banimento como "Imperial Iron Wall", "Chaos Hunter", "Necrovalley", etc. podem impedir que os jogadores "Infernoide" possam banir os cards, impedindo a Invocação. Isso também reduz os suportes adicionais, como "Peropero Cerperus", "Galaxy Cyclone" e "Breakthrough Skill". Cards como "Masked HERO Dark Law", "Macro Cosmos", "Dimensional Fissure", ou "Earthshattering Event" também são eficazes. Impedindo as Invocações Especiais por meio do "Djinn Lock", "Vanity's Emptiness" ou "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" também podem neutralizar os "Infernoides", uma vez que não podem ser Invocados por Invocação-Normal/Baixados. Isso obriga os "Infernoides" a confiar nos poucos monstros em seu Deck que eles podem Invocar/Baixar de forma Normal, forçando-os a jogar de forma mais lenta e defensiva até que possam removê-lo do campo. Devido à baixa quantidade de Cards Armadilha e à dependência ocasional de Cards de Magia, os cards que negam Magias também podem diminuir a velocidade de um Deck "Infernoide". Além disso, devido ao grande número de monstros de Nível alto neste Deck, "Evilswarm Ophion" pode revelar-se um monstro extremamente incômodo. Categoria:Arquétipos